girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:In Gyi Yoon/@comment-3245042-20180924154317/@comment-24801697-20191207114525
The series ended because the author didn't really know how to end it much less how the author wanted it to end. Fans even like myself often criticized the author over this and that, expressed how dissatisfied we were with where the story seemed to be going, and it looks like the author listened to our suggestions to just end the series because the story moved so far away from its original goal that it wasn't even remotely about the stories set up anymore in what it was supposed to tell us. The author spent too much time on adding some Slice of Life into a Jousei sports & action style manhwa that it all just fell apart. When authors write Josei stories, this sort of thing tends to happen -- for example; Domestic na Kanojo, the author wrote a scene in the most ridiculous way with the intent to use a plot device to advance the plot, and then completely forced the characters to act as if that plot device was never used. I don't enjoy spoiling this by mentioning it, but inspiring authors everywhere who want to write Josei titles should take note -- do not use a plot device to explain that one of your characters is a God damned potential rapist if you are going to have your other characters afterwards act and pretend like it never happened when your intent was simply to advance the plot, the author of Domestic na Kanojo could've easily used so many other methods to advance the plot but in this case ended up flopping miserably. The author would have better made use of that plot device to either at least have that potential rapist character arrested for attempting to commit rape or at the very least had the other characters act cautiously to know to keep siad potential rapist character away from said plot device that turns them into a potential rapist. Those were the only two options for helping to advance the plot that the plot device used and the author did not do it. A Josei title is a Josei title because Josei referrs to as close to the Real World as possible in terms of how the world works realistically -- if you were best friends with somebody and found out that your buddy did some criminal act while under the influence of a drug or alchohol, would you not at the very least think that your buddy deserves to be arrested for the stunt he/ she tired to pull or at the very least be weary while around your buddy to keep said drug or alchohol away from said buddy? I rest my case. With Girls of the Wilds, the author simply spent too much time writing up Slice of Life elements that strayed too far away from its original genre, it was no longer a sports action manhwa after a certain point, fans would've been much more pleased if the title just simply shifted directly towards Slice of Life rather than trying to mix it up here & there to add drama & suspense. We will probably never know what happened to Jaegus mother much less where she even is anymore. In the start you would've assumed that this element of the series with Jaegus mother was an important one to keep note on, becaus eof the occasional times that such a suggestion was mentioned or brought up. But because of the direction that the story detracted from, we couldn't even begin to follow the story since it was all over the place. Sports + Action, to Slice of Life & Mystery, back and forth, we had no idea what to follow since it just seemed much more like the author just wanted to write & depict scenes that the author thought would be cool. With this, you could tell very much that the author has plenty of artistic talent & experience, but lacks heavily in telling a story.